Up In Smoke and Ash
by BeautifulTwistedPromises
Summary: Ah Im no good at summaries but hmm the stoner meets the slightly unaverage teen thats all i can give out. Also contain use of drugs and alcohol. KibaNaru/NaruKiba story
1. Chapter 1

**So I knows its been awhile but ive been busy handling uh issues but im back also i deleted my previous story and will be updating my other story soon I have chapters written in my notebook and im just having people review them cause as im pretty sure u guys all know my grammar and spelling sucks so be patient D:**

**Also this story contains use of drugs but nothing hard like needles or meth also language can be strong im just warning ya.**

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V.**

Have you ever felt like you lived a day 100 times over and over again? Almost like an endless cycle nothing special happening and nothing unimportant happening either. Well thats my life right there the same shit just a new day i guess. Anyways im Kiba Inuzuka 18 years old and apparently im depressed, have ADD, diagnosed with anxiety and im unfit to take care of myself. Let me sum it up for you, im basically crazy yet i live a average life. I have a job and graduated high school with a 3.5 GPA pretty good huh? Well not really you see I work as a referee for basketball and football since im diagnosed with so many psychological disorders Im not allowed to referee with anyone besides one person who is my "Keeper" basically he makes sure i don't spaz out on kids while I ref or try anything dangerous yet i've never had an anxiety attack. Also my so called "Keeper" treats me like a fucking idiot its sickening having to hear his voice in his overly nice tone as if he feels sorry for me. Besides my "Keeper" thinking im ill in the head my mom thinks so too, its the reason why she wouldn't pay for my college education. She said itd be a waste of money if I wanted to go to college(even though i had a 3.5 GPA .) id have to pay for it myself. And thats the reason why i got the stupid reffing job, im not stupid enough to get a student loan and screw myself over. So thats my life ima insane referee trying to get money to go to college awesome right?

I hop out bed and start the same routine i do everyday take a shower brush my teeth ect... once im ready for my day to do nothing since its monday my day off I go out to the kitchen for breakfast I sit down at the table where of course my whole family is eating the breakfast my mom made like we do every morning.

Tsume: Honey have you taken your pills today?

Me: Uhh no...

Tsume: oh well make sure you take them today we don't want another attack to happen

Me: Okay *mumbles*whatever

The attack this woman talking about is my anxiety which I don't have the only reason im diagnosed with it is because of her. When i was 13 I had freaked out because she killed my dog i had for 6 years Luna... Well i guess it wasn't entirely her fault actually never mind It was that bitches fault she left Luna outside while i spent the night at my friends house when i came back i saw my dog dead on the ground in the backyard covered in ants and bugs eating her flesh. I freaked out and well here i am popping pills like no tomorrow.

I go walk to the bathroom and open my medicine and pull out 3 different jars of pills. I pop 2 Zannies 2 riddlin and 1 Lexapro without any water since im use to this daily routine and walk back out to the kitchen.

Tsume: Hey hun your not doing anything today are you?

Me: Nope not really

Tsume: Oh well do think u can do the shopping for me today I have a meeting today an-

Me: Sure

Anything to get my out this stupid cycle of doing the same shit honestly i was gonna just sit at home all day probably just catch up on another season of Wilfred.

Tsume: Great hey do u think Kakashi can come with you?

I should have seen that coming... Kakashi is my "Keeper" my partner i should have expected her to ask that shit she wouldnt have let gone alone she doesnt trust me enough... But this time its not going down like this im not doing this again.

Me: No

Tsume: Huh? what why?

I cant help but snicker with that surprised look on her face.

Me: Cause I don't feel like going with him so either I go or you go, not Mr. Hatake.

Tsume: But someone should with you it'll be faster and easier that way.

Me: why does matter how much time it takes u aren't making dinner til 8 and its 9 am I think I can finish by then.

Tsume: well.. uh... okay i guess you can go by yourself.

She hands me keys and credit care which I gladly take and head out the door.

Me: Bye mom Oh and if u send Hana after me I will spend all the money on something else so dont even try it.

I leave the house feeling surprising good about myself for not being a yes man and not having to take the annoying grey haired prick with me.

* * *

**So Yes I know its short but its been awhile since ive written a story so bear with me I promise later chapters will be longer **

**Review and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Naruto Uzamaki and The Fateful Meeting

**Hey guys back with another chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Naruto: Pass me that bong real quick shika so i can pack it.

Shika: With what were out of weed..

Damnit It cant be this time of the year already...

Naruto: Then hand me-

Shika: We dont have anything..

Damn it is that time of the year

Naruto: *sigh* alright call Choiji in here we might as well settle this right now.

Shika: I think he's already out of town he said he was gona go see Ino

Naruto: So it'll be me and you i guess

Shika: Rock Paper Scissors?

Naruto: ugh... sure

**Rock**

**Paper **

**Scissors**

DAMN IT! Fuck Paper! Come on it actuality rock would easily beat paper...

Shika: Seems like its your turn we need food hmm... 5 grams of wax, 2 oz. of bud, 4 grams of hash, and pay the rent.

Naruto: yeah yeah yeah i got it... oh and any type of particul-

Shika: yes one oz. of strawberry haze and another of master kush

Naruto: fine...

Shika: How much will u need?

Naruto: uh I don't know

Shika: Here

Shika hands me about 2.5 grand all in bills. I smirk knowing exactly where he got the money not that i care about how he got it, it's just interesting to think how my childhood friend makes his living.

Naruto: You got that molly off?

Shika: 45 grams

Naruto: nice. alright ill be back later tonight. Later.

I grab my keys off the table and leave out the door.

If you haven't notice by now I'm Naruto Uzamaki and sadly I live in a trap house basically with my 2 friends Shikamaru and Choiji. Not that I choose to live this way I just fucked up. I didn't graduate high school and I have no job. So i grow weed and sell to clubs and slang other drugs along with my friend Shikamaru. We were both lazy in school and dropped out senior year and now here i am living in this house. I don't have a problem with selling and growing weed that's fine but selling drugs isn't exactly what i want to do but gotta manage somehow... Its not all bad I kinda like the way I live I can smoke anytime I want, I don't work long hours in fact I don't work much at all. Most of my days sitting around with my Bros smoking and making a couple deliveries a day and picking up things a couple times a day. Ill be honest I wasn't cut out for this life I mean I can handle it, but it does hurt to think that your the one selling drugs to people and causing them to become addicted to molly thizz coke ect... Not that im addicted or anything but I have tried them I just stick to alcohol and weed i'm not trying to become some kind of tweaker.

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Ahh 2 out 3 things done. I just got done paying the rent so all i need to do is pick up food I pull out of the postal office parking lot and start my way to the grocery store. I shuffle through my glove compartment and pull out 4 J's. What? If im doing something as torturous as shopping might as well be high and do it. I pull out my red bic lighter to spark my joint. FUCK MY LUCK! out of fluid... I toss it out the window and make a quick stop at the gas station. I walk into the store grabbed a pack of gum and went towards the cashier counter.

Naruto: Hey boss can i get a pack Marlboro red (cigs) and a lighter

Cashier: sure but we have no lighters

DA FUCK? what gas station runs out of lighters...

Naruto: whatever it's fine.

I hand him a Ten leave him the change and proceed to the grocery store. I don't have time for stupidity today ill just ask someone at the grocery store for one. I pull into the parking lot park my car and try to spot someone who looks like they smoke. After seeing that everyone who goes seems to be a boring adult and dont look like people who would carry a lighter around I give up and ask some random woman dressed in a business suit and looks about 30.

Naruto: Excuse me mam

She turns to look at me.

Woman: Yes?

Naruto: You wouldn't happen to have a lighter on you do you?

SMACK!

Woman: HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING A DOPER!

Okay for 1. did i just get hit and 2. did she say Doper? She's lucky she's a woman if that was a guy I would have stabbed him and IM NOT A DOPER IM A STONER say it with me now Ssttt-oonn-er

She walked off into the store leaving me stunned and in the corner of my eye I see a brown haired teen laughing his ass off at my current situation. Okay now im not even in the mood to shop fuck it ill do it tomorrow I start to walk to my car but I see the brown haired teen is following me. He has some nerve to laugh at me and then piss me off again...

Kiba: Hey wait up

Naruto: What do you want kid...

Kiba: Well for one Im not a kid and Im trying to help you out you needed a lighter right?

Naruto: yeah you have one?

Kiba: well its a BBQ lighter but-

Naruto: That's uh here wanna walk to my car with me.

Kiba: uh sure

We start walking toward my car while he pulls a fat BBQ lighter out his pants.

Kiba: By the way im Kiba

Naruto: Naruto uh sorry about my attitude earlier i was kinda irritated

Kiba: Its fine I'd be to if some lady slapped me for asking a question

We get to my car and I pull out my pack of stogies and 4 pre-rolls out of the Glove Compartment and lock my car.

Naruto: You wanna match?

Kiba: Match?

Naruto: uh yeah like match a sac?

Kiba: Sac?

Naruto: Uh weed?

Kiba: Oh uh no. I only had the BBQ lighter cause my mom told me to pick on up.

Naruto: ahh well smoke this with me, smoking alone kinda sucks

Kiba: uhm no thanks

Naruto: aww com on you helped me out I can help you out as well.

Kiba: I don't smoke.

Naruto: Have you ever tried it?

Kiba: No my mom said-

Naruto: Save it lets go.

Kiba: Where?

Naruto: For a drive.

Kiba: Why would i get in the car with a total stranger?

Naruto: Because me and you both know your life is boring and why not what do you have to lose?

Kiba: Erm.. I guess

Naruto: Sweet lets go!

* * *

**:D review and tell me what you think so far**

**Oh and yes the slang if you don't know what some words mean just ask or search it on urban dictionary**


	3. First Time Relaxing

**Rawr back with another chapter cause I was really bored last night so i just wrote til about 3 am :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V.**

Kiba: Where are we going?

Naruto: Don't worry about it.

*Sigh* what'd I get myself into I got in the car with some stranger and have no idea where we are ever going.

Kiba: Can you at least promise me ill be back at the grocery store by 5 I have to be home before my mom flips and calls the cops

Naurto: No promises and plus if she was worried about you she'd just call your phone right?

I guess that makes sense.

Naruto: So just sit back and relax it'll be about 20 more minutes til we get there.

Kiba: fine whatever wake me up when we get there.

I slowly drift my mind off to sleep and it's pretty relaxing being able to feel carefree for a bit.

...

..

.

Naruto: wake up, were here

Ugh that nap did more harm then good now im just tired. I get out the car to see where we are and its fuckin pitch black.

Kiba: IDIOT!

Naruto: DA fuck

Kiba: YOU SAID IT WOULD TAKE 20 MINUTES TO GET THERE!

Naruto: Well you looked tired so i let you sleep for bit while I grabbed my uh stuff.

Kiba: Shit shit shit this isn't good I have to be home my moms gonna kill me and the car is still at the grocery store.

Naruto: Just call your mom im sure shes fine with you being out at 8 o'clock your over 18 what can she do?

Kiba: Uh how about kick me out?

Naruto: over being out at 8 I doubt it just relax don't worry about it.

Kiba: DON'T WORRY AB-

Naurto: Shhhhh

...

..

.

Naurto: Now you calm

Kiba: No

Naruto: well you will be now come on were getting out

Kiba: you obviously don't get it so let me say this slowly IF I DOOO NOT GO HOOME MY ASSS IS SCRREWWEDD

Naurto:... Hand me your phone

Kiba: Why?

Naruto: Just do it.

I hesitate at first but hand him the phone anyways and he starts to scroll through. He puts the phone up to his ear and it starts to ring. He's not gonna..

Naruto: Last Name?

Kiba: Inuzuka

..

.

Naruto: Hello is this Mrs. Inuzuka uh yes im with your son but hes kinda freaking out his car broke down and needs a quick jump start would you mind if I took him to my house to get it working again. Oh yeah. Uh huh. Umm no. Okay thank you. Bye.

Kiba: What'd she say

Naruto: its fine as long as your home by tonight.

...It was that easy.

Naruto: can we go now?

Kiba: sure why not.

We get out the car and all I see is a huge cliff and to next of the cliff there's a beach. It was a gorgeous sight, the moon was reflecting off the water giving it a nice deep dark blue with a silvery shine across it. In the distance I can see people on the beach making bonfires, eating, and laughing. It all seems so peaceful.

Naruto: this is the first place I ever smoked nice sigh ain't it?

Kiba: Yeah it's so mellow im guessing not alot of people come up here

Naruto: Nope so feel special my friend

Naruto comes up and hands me joint. It was about as thick as 2 of my fingers put together.

Naruto: Inhale my friend

Im guess i inhale from the side thats not lite on fire. I take a puff and huge cloud of smoke enters my lungs and makes me almost cough up a lung. I hand it back to him and he takes a large inhale and holds it then blows it out. He then takes another puff but this time he lets the smoke drift out of his mouth while he inhales through his nose.

Kiba: whoa that was kinda cool how'd you do that

Naruto: its the french inhale uhh ill teach you it one day

Kiba: you say that as if were gonna see each other again

Naruto: Whoa whoa don't over think things we will don't worry

He gives me a reassuring smile that makes me feel a lot more comfortable. I take a puff of the J again and this time I can feel myself losen up i can't really explain I felt light head but in a good way.

Naruto: Feelin good?

Kiba: I feel fuckin awesome actually

Naruto: Good to hear cause weren't not even close to being finish.

After he finishes that last statement 2 glass pieces appeared from his hand along with a zip lock bag full of weed.

Kiba: Where'd u get all that

Naruto: Magic.. Lets toke it Up!

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Oh fuck I dont know im gonna get home im a bit too high to drive home... not to mention Kiba either. I look towards the brunette and see his eyes are blaring red and low as hell. He's sat up against the tree nearest towards the edge of the cliff looking out towards the ocean. Im surprised he's still awake we had a half oz. of some really purplely bud. Hmm is purplely a word..

Kiba: We done?

Naruto: Ya but i wanna enjoy this view a bit longer I dont usually come up here.

Kiba: same.

..

.

Kiba: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah?

Kiba: Have you noticed that there's gentlemen but not gentlewoman why is that?

Naruto: I dunno know maybe because the person who created the term battle evil ninja girls and that at the time they weren't gentle so we called them ladies. Which stands for Lazy ass devilish invulnerable evil spies.

..

.

Kiba: You sound stupid.

We laugh uncontrollably for a good 10 minutes then decide its time to go and get back in the car.

Naruto: So?

Kiba: So?

Naruto:You like it?

Kiba: uhh yeah your cars pretty cool

Naruto: Not that idiot smoking i mean?

Kiba: Oh yeah hmmmm... No

Naruto:..

Kiba: Sike its was pretty awesome I feel better than i have felt in awhile.

Naruto: sweet..well to be honest I don't know how were gonna get home.

Kiba: oh well tha'ts cool.

..

.

Kiba: EEEHHHH!

Naruto; yeah i'm too high to drive back.

Kiba: You can't be serious

Naruto: ugh shut up just wait like an hr ill drive you back

Kiba: What can we do til then?

Naruto: I don't know but its getting pretty late its already 9:30.

Kiba: Are you really that high that you can't drive?

Naruto: well i'd prefer not to cause there's a chance where we can both die in a horrible fiery car crash..

Kiba: Only a chance

Naruto: Yeah only a chance.

Kiba: And there's a chance that ill make it back to the parking lot safely.

Naruto: si!

Kiba: Kay lets go!

Naruto: EHHH!

Kiba: you heard me drive me back...

Naruto: mumbles* Jerky commanding brat..

I start the car and take off toward the grocery outlet.

Kiba: Hey Naruto.

Naruto: What?

Kiba: Thanks..

I look back at him and see he has a toothy innocent smile planted on his face.

Naruto: Don't mention it.

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V.**

We pull into the grocery store parking lot and get out car.

Naruto: guess ill cya later Kiba.

Kiba: yeah uh hey wait you mind if I get your number so lik-

Naruto: sure

We hand one another their phone and enter our own number in each others phone.

Kiba: alright later Naruto

Naruto: late

He gets into his car and drive off as I start walking toward my car.

I'll be honest meeting Naruto today may have been one the best days of my life.

* * *

**So yeah another chapter done :D tell what you guys think and don't forget to review**


	4. Something Somewhere Someone

**Hey guys yea I know its been awhile since I posted a Chapter But im Back!**

**So yeah anyways on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V.**

Why am I such a Chump? Okay its been about a month since I met Naruto and since then I've been meaning to call him but before i even pick up my phone to even dial the damn number I chicken out. I don't even know why..

So here I am sitting in my room bored out of my mind staring at the ceiling.

...

..

.

SCREW THIS!

I grab my phone scroll down my contacts to Naruto and hit call.

ring.

what am I gonna say?

ring.

Wait will he just let me come and smoke his weed.

ring.

Maybe I should bring money.

Naurto: hello?

yeah ill bring like wait how much is weed?

Naruto: Hello?

If I asked my mom how much weed is.. wait wait wait HELL NO that's not gonna happen

Naruto: uh. well im hanging up.

Kiba: WAIT!

Naurto: hello.

Kiba: Uh yeah is this Naruto.

Naurto: yeah who's this

Kiba: Oh hey Naruto its Kiba I was wonder-

Naruto: KIBA! Hey I was waiting when you were gonna call, hey text me your address.

Kiba: uhm okay.

Naruto: ill come pick you up in a bit im busy right now

Kiba: oh alright see ya then

Damn that was easy.. Guess I just gotta go tell my mom.

I walk out into the kitchen and see her at the kitchen table texting away on her phone.

Kiba: hey mom ima go out to hang with a friend.

Tsume: k

..

.

Tsume: Friend? Who's that? Whats his name? Is he 18? Has he been convicted of any felonies?

As you can see I don't really have a lot of friends but my moms hardly the problem I just never fit in I guess.

Kiba: Calm down mom its someone i met a month ago. He's a good friend of mine.

Tsume: oh well I didn't know you met someone recently you should invite him over for dinner after you guys I dont know do whatever boys do.

Kiba: uhh that doesn't seem like a good idea.

Tsume: Too bad I made up my mind.

Kiba: But-

Tsume: Nope! He's coming over tonight for dinner unless you want Kakashi to come with you guys.

FUCK THAT! Anything BUT HIM if he comes with us I will kill him before he even gets into the car with us.

Kiba: fine..

Tsume: Great now take some of your meds with you incase an accident happens I don't want anything to happen.

Kiba: yeah yeah I got it mom.

* * *

**Kiba P.O.V**.

I get into an orange 2008 dodge avenger while my mom is in the background saying "love you sweetie don't go and do drugs" Ironic right? Well i guess marijuana isn't really a drug more like a flower that if you so happen to set on fire there can be some effects.

Naruto: Long time no see

Kiba: Hey you never called me.

Naruto: I got a new phone and all my old numbers got deleted I've been meaning to call you for awhile.

Kiba: oh well, ya got me now. Lets go!

Naruto: RIGHT!

He gases his car going around 60 mph in neighborhood area.

Kiba: Naruto?

Naruto: Hmm?

Kiba: uh my mom kinda told me to ask if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight.

Naruto: uh I'm guessing you don't want me to go?

KIba: well. Yeah no not really.

Naruto: then I accept what time do we need to be back?

Kiba: I knew you'd do that dinner starts at 9

Naruto: Sweet he got a cool 4 hours.

He passes me a blunt that I didn't even know was sparked

Naruto: Hotbox?

Kiba: uhh sure im kinda cold.

Naruto: ...

Kiba: What?

Naruto: Nothing...

* * *

**_4 blunts and 7 bowls later_**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Naruto: it's like 8 wanna start heading back?

Kiba: uhh no I rather just sit here and chill for a sec.

Naruto: fine by me.

..

.

***_Nudge*_**

_.._

_._

**_*Nudge*_**

**_._**

**_*Nudge* Nudge* Nudge*_**

Naruto: Stop nudging me.

Kiba: You started it.

Naruto: Yea i did it once

Kiba: did you?

Naruto: I don't know...

We start laughing for bit while nudging each other repetitively.

_***Nudge* Nudge* Nudge* Nudge***_

**_.._**

**_._**

**_*Shove*_**

Kiba: Hey what'd you do that for?

Naruto: felt like it.

Kiba: Whatever i give im too high for this

Naruto: Ha! Victory goes to Naruto Uzamaki!

Kiba: hey wanna go outside for a bit im getting tired of all the smoke in here

Naruto: I asked if you wanted to hotbox.

Kiba: *mumbles* Like I knew what that Meant.

Naruto: sure lets go to the park.

I drive us to a park near my house and we get out the car and start walking towards the grassy area.

Kiba: hey are my eyes red?

I look up at his eyes and see that blaring red. Like red red. Redder than the devils dick.

Naruto: super red.

Kiba: shit..

Naruto: its fine i got eye drops in the car.

Kiba: sweet

We get to the grassy area and right before i was gonna sit down. I get shoved and fall right on my ass and glare at my attacker angrily.

Kiba: What i was helping you sit.

Naruto: oh well let me return the favor.

I sweep his legs with my arm causing him to fall on his ass as well.

Kiba: Round two?

Naruto: Oh your so on!

We start to wrestle exchanging take downs and he wasn't that much shorter than I was it as actually an even battle. We'd constantly pin each other for about 3 seconds til the other would get up and start up again. Til Kiba actually pinned me. I struggled to get but it was no use he had bot my arms down. I look up and his eyes met with mine for only a second but in that second I don't know I felt something that sent a shiver down my spine. His feral piercing eyes said something but I didn't know what.

Kiba: I win

Naruto: 1 to 1

Kiba: oh ya keeping score no

Naruto: yup now come on lets head back before were late.

Kiba: Right

* * *

**So yeah finish with another chapter **

**Please review and tell me what you think ya know what could be better and all that good stuff**

**Also I know its been awhile since I posted a chapter so ima post another chapter soon.**


	5. Emotion

**Sorry guys I know I said the next chapter would have been updated soon meaning the next day most likely but I broke my foot while playing basketball and the stupid hospital wouldn't release me. And im really sorry ever more cause my internet was being stupid *cough* *Cough* Comcrap screwing me over *Cough* and Then im sorry even more cause school started and ive been so caught up with work and other stupid shit life throws at me its just been hectic lately so im sorry now to the chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V.**

You know that awkward moment where you feel you shouldn't be somewhere you got invited to... well thats my situation right now. Im sitting at the dinner table with kiba's family and my uncle. Oh yes that bastard a tricky one getting around anyway he can. Here let me give you a more clear view of what I mean. I can see so many different emotion coming across the room being thrown at one another in an awkward silence. Kiba is glaring at his mother while his mother glares back while his sister is just sitting peacefully. Oh but im smart I hide my emotions well therefore I can tell when people hide theirs my eyes don't miss a beat. She's obviously mad about something too. While Kakkashi erm don't get me started on him he's the worse. He's the whole contributor to this mix of emotions, he's fueling my emotions by glancing at Tsume and acting overly nice towards her when his lazy ass can barely make himself a sandwich. Even worse its goes unnoticed the whole time I wanna hit him...

Tsume: So Kiba how was your day?

Kiba: fine...

Kakashi: That's good hey how are your issues, been feeling better lately?

Kiba: Yes

He replies slightly irritated which I can see written on his face.

Tsume: You don't look fine why don't you go take another zanny..

Did she just offer him drugs...

Kiba: No mom once again im fine.

He replies even more irritated than last time.

Tsume: Kakashi are you free Sunday?

Kakkashi: Why yes i am.

Tsume: Great can you schedule an appointment for 3

...And that's where the straw breaks I can see in his eyes all over his face shit even his body is vibrating with anger. And to be honest my body is vibrating with anger as well.

Kakashi: sure can and looking forward to it

He gives a suggestive look toward Kiba's mom which she blindly doesn't notice.

Tsume: So Naruto is it?

I was pulled out of my game of reading emotions to turn my attention back towards the table.

Naruto: Yes?

Tsume: I never got to ask how do you know Kakashi?

Naruto: He's my uncle.

I can see kiba mouth literally drop to floor which I don't blame him for, we don't even look related.

Tsume: oh so you must know alot about him

Naruto: too much about him if ya ask me but yea.

I replied with the honest truth that man is sly. And dealing with people like him isn't worth my time. As you can all tell I have alot of animosity directed towards but with good reason you'll see.

Tsume: So i take it you know about his job?

Naruto: yes he's an excellent psychiatrist I actually use to see him.

I just told a complete lie but its for the best.

Tsume: oh well i bet you are an excellent young adult being closely related and having spent alot of time with him

Naruto: yes mam

God please help me.

Kiba: uh excuse me, Mom me and Naruto are gonna go on a quick walk its getting kinda stuffy in here

Tsume: well i can ope-

kiba: No its fine I rather walk

Tsume: Fine by me

Thank Lord, Jesus, and all other mythical beings that just saved my ass. Mostly Kiba though if you are reading my mind I love you right now.

We immediately excuse our selves from the table putting our dishes away and walking out towards the door. Not even 30 seconds after were outside the question comes along.

kiba: spill it your hiding something about him.

Naruto: we all have things to hide its not my place to give up their position.

Kiba: not the way you were hiding it you couldn't even keep a straight face while complementing that silver haired bastard.

I release a sigh and give and signal to keep walking with me which he does without problem.

Naruto: if you want to know you can ask him your self but I wont tell you his secrets its not my place but I will tell you this. Keep a close eye on him he's a snake. That facade that he always keeps up around your family isn't the real him. Don't believe anything he says..

Kiba: why?

Naruto: Do you trust me?

Kiba: I don't know?

Naruto: well who do you trust more Kakashi or me

Kiba: you..

Naruto: good now that's out of the way. why do you see him.

Kiba: multiple reasons

Naruto: I can tell does you family always treat you like that?

I can see the emotions running rapid through his mind and I regret asking that question so sudden it wasn't my business to.

Naruto: hey im-

Kiba: It's fine and yes they do the sympathetic looks i get from them the embarrassment, treating me as if im a dandelion I hate it.

I can see it in his eyes the loneliness...

Kiba: you know your the first person that i had ever over at my house for dinner. And for that I thank you that.

Naruto: for what?

Kiba: don't play dumb sitting through that awkward mess god I wanted to shoot myself right then and there.

Naruto: same..

...

..

.

I can see the tears threatening to fall out of his eyes making them slightly red even with eye drops in.

Kiba: it hurts you know.

Naruto: hm?

Kiba: are you gonna play dumb with me all night? I know and you know by just taking a glance at one another that you see me but I can also see you.

It'd make sense, anyone who has been around that masked snake knows how to read emotions and hide them ultimately well. You would have to or else you couldn't survive being in a room with him for 10 minutes. That eye he keeps covered pierces through you if you are weak you will falter and if you are strong you will bend and break you need to be flexible to deal with him.

Naruto: I see but I honestly don't know what you mean I can read alot of people but you, you are different you wear the mask like a pro.

Kiba:... thanks but I meant loneliness.

And my hunch is correct.

Kiba: its the worst kind of pain that's also why I thanked you.

We get lazy and stop walking for a minute and sit on a near by bench.

Naruto: you don't need to thank me I really wanted to be here.

His eye change direction with shock and turn towards me.

Naruto: your different.

God what am I saying?

Kiba: how so?

I grab his arm and pull him off the bench towards my lap so he is practically sitting on me. I let me arms slip around his waste and rest my chin on his shoulder.

Naruto: you just are, there's something about you that I like

I can feel the heat rising against my body radiating off of him.

Kiba: is this why im different?

Naruto: I don't know.

I get flustered and start to blush.. May be this is why he is different

Then the words came out of his mouth, the words that complicate things to no end.

_Kiba: It's fine just don't leave me I don't know what but I know I met you for a reason._

I couldn't have said it better my self

* * *

**So this chapter is kinda rushed cause I know you've all been patiently waiting for my lazy ass so here you go **

**Please review critiscism is accepted of course just tell what could be better and stuff like that! Thanks**


End file.
